What he gave in exchnage
by Xionamine
Summary: Kurosaki meets up with Kizami, but something seems off. When Kizami tries to kill Kurosaki he offers him something that Kizami just can't seem to turn down...'his body'. (Yaoi , M/M , if you don't like boy love please do not read) Sexual content.


Corpse Party

One-Shot

Yaoi

M/M

Rated : M

Summary; What if Kurosaki offered up his body to Kizami in order to live?

### ### ### ### ###

He was standing around with a guy he goes to school with just chatting away. The 'other' Kurosaki was blabbering nervously while Kizami listened while having a murderous intent in mind. Gently patting the knife in his front pants pocket thinking of stabbing this guy who was talking his ear off ending his existence. "Kizami?" the shorter teen whispered as he watched the dark haired man pull the blade out from its hiding place. "Whether you're killed by me or them it doesn't matter. You're still going to die" said Kizami with a wicked smile as he turned to face Kurosaki.

"Wa-wait!" the light purple-blue haired teen panicked "I-I can be of use to you" he squeaked. The dark haired man arched a brow lowering the weapon slowly in curiosity. "How is that?" Kizami asked smoothly. His voice making Kurosaki shiver as he responded "I can let you use my body". "Hmm" the dark haired man pondered letting is eyes fall over the shorter of the two figure. He indeed had a great feminine body.

"Very well" Kizami smirked putting the knife away "Come here and show me" he added licking his lips. Kurosaki whimpered as he slowly neared the older teen. Just what had he gotten himself into? "Are you scared?" Kizami asked with a chuckle. The younger teen nodded being pulled close by the older. "Don't worry Kurosaki" Kizami smirked then added "I'll be gentle...until you get used to me".

Kurosaki had closed his eyes. He was scared...so scared. Kizami would kil him he knew he could. Just like the poor little hamster he tried to kill when they were kids. A strong hand graced over is chest the purple haired teen gasped arching into the touch. Kizami smirked watching the smaller teens reactions to his touch that made his pants tighten.

He couldn't resist this innocent platter in his lap. Making Kurosaki arch his back more the taller male leaned in biting the cute little nub giving it a slight suck. "Nghhh..." the purple haired teen panted gripping Kizami's shoulders. Moving his hand down the smaller teens chest the taller male undid the pants tugging them down and off. Reaching down to himself he unzipped his pants bringing 'it' out.

Opening his eyes out of curiosity Kurosaki looked down. Kizami smirked as he locked eyes with the smaller male. "Like what you see Kurosaki?" the taller male teased making the other gulp. He couldn't be serious about this? It was just a joke and he was just going to kill him right?

Right?

"I...Kizami?" Kurosaki stuttered as said male moved him downwards where he was face to face with what would soon be inside him. "Suck me. Get me good and wet. not unless you want me to go ahead and fuck you raw and have your blood as lube" commanded Kizami. The smaller male bit his bottom lip and slowly bent forward on his hand and knees taking the taller male into his mouth slowly. "Mm..." Kizami purred pushing Kurosaki's head so he'd take more in hearing the boy gag slightly. "You better start bobbing that head of yours or I'll do it myself" warned the taller male with smirk.

Kurosaki shivered bobbing his head as told. Sucking off his childhood friend. Wait? He was giving his childhood friend a blow job! Just what the hell was he doing? He was only doing this to live.

There was no way that Kizami had a thing for him. The taller male watched the smaller boy between his legs and chuckled groaning when it started feeling good. "Use your tongue more Kurosaki" Kizami purred as he got his wish. Getting an idea of his own he sucked on two of his fingers moving them to the purple haired teens arse. He pushed one in earning a gasp from below, pushing it deeper he moved it in and out feeling how tight and hot it was inside his classmate.

After prepping Kurosaki he yanked the boy away from his cock, and looked down into the panting flushed face. "My Kurosaki you looked turned on? Did you enjoy having me in your mouth?" Kizami teased. Kurosaki blushed crimson, lowering his head he nodded. The taller male chuckled "I bet you'd like me inside you a lot better. Oi, Kurosaki would you put it in yourself and leave the rest up to me".

The smaller teens head shot up. He wanted him to...put 'THAT' inside him? Kurosaki knew that Kizami was crazy but...damn. "What are you waiting for? " huffed Kizami getting bored. The smaller teen gulped and straddled the olders lap.

Kizami was so hard. Was this because of him? To be honest he never knew about what gender his childhood friend preferred and of course he never asked either. Maybe Kizami was just attracted to him. Easing himself down Kurosaki guided the tip into himself.

Spreading his legs more he was able to get half of the shaft inside. "Good job Kurosaki, but it seems that you didn't get all of it in" the dark haired man grinned holding the smaller teens hips in a firm grip. "Please...Kizami don't. I can't handle any more if you do I'll rip" Kurosaki whimpered as he was pinned to the floor legs going over the tallers shoulders automatically as he was fully entered. The purple haired teen screamed gripping Kizami's arms feeling his legs shake from the entry. "Mm...Kurosaki your heat is amazing" the taller groaned as he stilled feeling the muscles pulse around him.

"K-Kizami?" Kurosaki said in a shaky voice leaning up he pressed his lips to the one above him. The purple haired teen kissed the other deeply and opened his mouth when a tongue pressed against his lips asking to be let in. Once Kurosaki allowed it he never expected to be devoured arching into the expert mouth. Taking this as his cue Kizami began thrusting into the willing body below him. "Wa..anh!" Kurosaki squeaked his moan rocking his hips upwards.

"Fuck" Kizami grunted "You're so tight Kurosaki" the taller licked his lips biting into the smallers shoulder. The purple haired teen scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure as his walls clenched and unclenched around the one above him. "H-harder" Kurosaki begged reaching down to stroke himself with their movement. The taller complied pounded into the small frame below him moaning into the smallers ear and panting hot air across his neck. It made Kurosaki shudder as his breath hitched reaching his free arm up to wrap around Kizami's neck making cute noises of his own.

Gripping himself tightly the purple haired teen came moaning out the taller teens name loud enough to make his voice crack. Licking his lips at the sight and noise before him Kizami plunged deeply into the smaller teen one last time furthering Kurosaki's orgasm and his own when the purple haired teens walls clamped tighter. The taller teen came spilling his hot seed into the shaking smaller frame and basked in its warmth. If they were to get out of here he hoped they would do this more often. Even if they didn't they would make the most of their time here in each others arms.

## END ##

A/N: Plz re-view and tell me what you think. I watch Cry on  .com play Corpse Party and saw these characters and thought 'Why not write a fanfiction' anyway here you go. Enjoy!


End file.
